magifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The BLACK (Character Song)/@comment-26341256-20150424162258
Hello~ OwO um, im new here so pleased to meet you all ^^ i have been working on translating this song this lately, and i hope my translation is correct ^^" ehehehe. I do all three of it and,,, here it is~ kanji : 白龍 : 引き裂かれた あの 記憶わ 闇 に まみれ 俺 をあざ 笑う ささやきに 導われてく ジュダル : お前 が来るべき 場所 が ある じゅダ龍 : 黒さ光の中へ 今 Reff ( 1 ) : じゅダ龍 : 憎しみ は 消えない , その 人 を 消すまでは 堕ちても かまわない , この 恨み を 晴らすため な -into the black- ジュダル : どう足掻いても どう藻掻いても 支配 された その 魂 おまえ が 運命を憎むなら 俺の色にそまらないか 白龍 : 何の ため に 此処まで 来てた ジュダル : 影 は 満ちた 今 が その 時 じゅダ龍 :黒き 光 の中 へ いざ Reff (2 ) : じゅダ龍 :暗黒 の ルフ よ , 俺 の この 手 に 宿れ / 宿る 強大な 力 こそ が 今 , 何も 代えられない -into the black- 白龍 : 後戻り は 出来ない ジュダル :でも 後悔 も 無い だろう じゅダ龍 : 笑顔 に 満ちた 白い記憶 さえ ,すべて 黒く 染めて (( back ro Reff 1 )) Romaji : Hakuryuu : hikisakareta ano kioku wa yami ni mamire ore wo azawarau sasayaki ni michi(shirube) wareteku Judal : omae ga kurubeki basho ga aru Juhaku : kurosa hikari no naka e ima Reff ( 1 ) : Juhaku :nikushimi wa kienai , sono hito o kesu made wa kono urami o harasu tame nara, ochitemo kamawanai -Into the black- Judal :dō agaite mo dō mokaite mo shihai sa reta sono tamashii omae ga unmei o nikumunara ore no iro ni somaranai ka Hakuryuu :nanno tame ni koko made kiteta Judal :kage wa michita ima ga sono toki Juhaku :Kuroki hikari no naka e iza Reff ( 2 ) : Juhaku :Ankoku no rukh yo, ore no kono te ni yadoru kyoudaina chikara koso ga imanani mo kae rarenai -into the black- Hakuryuu :atomodori wa dekinai Judal :Demo kōkai mo naidarou Juhaku :egao ni michita shiroi kioku sae subete kuroku somete (( back to reff 1 )) English : Hakuryuu :Torn that memory I laugh as the bruises covered in darkness Guided by the whisper Judal :There is a place you should come Juhaku :Now into the black light Reff ( 1 ) : Juhaku : Hatred does not disappear , until deprive that person If in order to dispel this grudge , It does not matter even if fallen -Into the black- Judal : Even if you sturgle Even if scratched algae Domination has been the soul If thy hate fate It doesn’t stain in my color Hakuryuu :I had come this far for nothing Judal : now the shadow has filled from that time Juhaku : Into the dark light now Reff ( 2 ) : Juhaku : Dark rukh , dwells with my hand The Great prower that I have now , nothing can replace it -into the black- Hakuryuu : There’s No turning back , Judal : but regret would also be no more Juhaku : Even white memory that was full of smile , all dyed black (( back to reff 1 )) well what do you think guys? ^^ btw im a huge fans of judal and hakuryuu~ <3